Within one Year
by Littlebowpeep
Summary: When Voyager is asked to find a Vulcan that was stolen over ten years, but the crew soon learn that this Vulcan is not like every other Vulcan! C/J P/T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! - I don't own any of the star trek voyager crew members I only own the plot!

He sat in his quarters thinking about how the last year had gone, he went from being all alone to having a wife and expecting their first child somehow everything would be fine, thou the some was not now!

Tonight was the baby shower his wife seemed fine that the crew had taken an interest in their child but her husband on the other hand wanted their child like every other thing about their relationship to be private, but wanting to keep something private from the Crew of the U.S.S Voyager was hard enough at times but when a relationship starts it's hard enough to keep it quiet, let alone finding out that one the crew was expecting that would be Tom Paris fault he found out that someone was early on in their pregnancy and did more and more digging until he found which female was expecting.

"Morning" he said as his wife walked out from their bathroom and over to him

"The little one has been kicking all through my shift; I don't think he likes being that close to Tom!" His wife said as she placed his hand on her stomach just as their child kicked for the first time since she had arrived back in their quarters.

"Hungry?"

"Very, I've been since I got up this morning!" His wife replied while heading to their bedroom, and then returning ten minute late changed.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter Two- First Meeting

Disclaimer- see chapter one

"You want me to change course to find someone that might be a Borg or might not even be alive!" Janeway said to the older Paris

"Look her father & mother is wanting to see her again, but Captain you must not tell anyone" the older Paris said looking at Tuvok and Chakotay

"Is her name wouldn't be Paige!"

"Yes, you have heard of her then!" the older Paris said

"Yes. I was on Romulus at the time," Tuvok said before turning to the Captain and said "she from a wealthy family she's half and half but it was said that she has a gift more than one, I'm not sure if it is true but from what I have heard that she has the ability to read minds normal yes but over a large area and she can move things with her mind. And I think this one will interest you more Q is her god father!" Tuvok said before raising an eyebrow

"Well you can tell her family that we'll change course and see what we can do!" she said

A week of looking lead Voyager to the planet that Neelix said they could get anything and near enough everything that they needed " I can see why you like it reminds me of Earth" The captain said she had given every one shore leave while they looked to see if Paige was on this planet. "The people are very friendly so you can get food and other things and they will be able to help without any fuss"

"Who do we talk to about her Neelix?"

"I've already talked to some people yesterday and it seems that she's here, in a large family she's the middle child out of nine the family has agreed to see you and Mr. Tuvok" "Right, thanks for your help."

Down on the planet Voyager crew were getting everything that they need for the ship for repairs when Vorik and B'Elanna were walking back to the transport site with more than they could carry when Vorik bumped into a female younger than himself.

"Oh I'm so sorry" B'Elanna said picking everything back up while the female just looked at her

"Do you two need any help?" she asked

Ten minute later the three of them had reached the site, Vorik turned to her and said

"Thank you for your help,"

"You're very welcome," she replied walking back down the path when B'Elanna called

"Can I have your name?" the young female stopped turned and smile

"It's Paige!"

"I'm B'Elanna and this is Vorik!"

"It's nice to meet you, I have to get going now we have some dinner guests tonight" she said moving her hair behind her ear showing that she was a Vulcan but before the they could say anything she had gone.

"So how was the planet?" Chakotay asked sitting down in the mess hall later on with the Captain

"Well I managed to drop some things with Vorik then one of the females helped us her name is Paige and she is a Vulcan!" Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other "we are having dinner down on the surface, why don't you and Tom join us" Chakotay said

An hour later Tuvok, Janeway, Chakotay, Vorik, Tom, B'Elanna and Harry walked up to a large home only to be greeted by a maid

"Welcome please come in!" they were shown into a room were one person sat at the far end of the room reading a book

"Miss Paige will you tell your father that his guests are here" the maid said

"He's in his study still, then I'll go and get him" she said before putting down the book and leaving the room

"Tuvok is that her?" Chakotay asked

"She looks more like her father than her mother, thou she didn't seem that bothers by our being here, maybe she never had the gifts that people claimed that she had" he said as harry saw books music "Ah you must be Captain Janeway pleasure to meet you" the older man said as he walked through the door followed by Paige

"You know why we are here" the captain said

"To eat food" tom butted in while Paige tried to hide a laugh "Right I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me, Oh the dining room is already set" Paige said before leaving the room

"Paige" Tuvok called "Do I know you at all?" she replied as he caught up with her!

"We have met once when you were nine years old on Romulus!" Paige looked at the Vulcan

"I have met you but how could I have been Romulus that isn't even in this area of space, thou I have to say that I don't remember my family, just the Borg. Mainly the just the Borg." Paige said looking into the room at Vorik "Your the same as us, we maybe Vulcan's but you. You are half Vulcan and half Romulan. You meet him this afternoon and he's taken with you!" Tuvok said sound unlike a Vulcan "Right, well I've got to help with dinner so I'm sure that I'll see the rest of you at dinner."

When Tuvok re-entered the room he was stood next to the older man. "Can I ask a question? How often do you Borg come to this part of space?" He asked while the others just stood there shocked "Not often, they have not been near this planet since Paige turned up. Well we found her on one of their ships a cube I think that they are called."

"What happened with the ship?"

"Well, I don't know about that it was gone within a few hours, but there was nothing on that vessel, Paige was curled up under some rumble with her bear which also has never left." he chuckled at the last part of the memory.

"My late wife and myself always knew that someone would came and get her so we told her everything that we could find out find the borg ship, which was not a lot, Dinner should be ready so do you want to go through to the dining room where the rest of the family will be!" They found that there were four females and four males sat at the table.

"Paige is still downstairs, you really should thank her after last night or say sorry" one of the males said talking to the female not even looking at who was walking into the room "Well how I was meant to know that, that would happen! I mean it wasn't like that had happen before!" the female replied

"He tried to hit her" a second sister said "Well I have never laughed so hard at the sight of your boyfriend getting floor by soft Paige, serves him right I say" another male said "I'm sure he's going to say sorry for it, but she shouldn't have said that to him!" the first female said "Get over yourself, you have never liked her and have made no secret out of it, but that was low even for you! I've now lost any interest in eating my food up here. So I'll go down to the kitchen" he said before heading out of the room

Once everyone was sat down Paige re-entered the room and took a seat next to Vorik and Tuvok the captain along with the rest of the crew who were at the table continues to eat but looked up every now and then at the Three Vulcan's that where sat at the table.

"So Paige what do you know about star ships?" Tom said as the others stared at him!

"I know my way around a warp core I've have built some parts for ships" she said feeling that the two Vulcan's watching her "Tom I'll show you the ships tomorrow, I do what has to be done really. Does that answer your question?"

"Paige is one of best flyers, hard to beat" her father said at that moment she felt that her mind was being invaded, she looked around the room but no-one in the room looked like they were guilty of anything, still the person was trying to get into her mind she stood up quickly that it made her dizzy.

"Are you ok?" Vorik asked

"Fine, I'll be up stairs. Excuse me." she said before leaving causing the two Vulcan's to look at one another with a look that did not become them. "Excuse me!" Vorik said a second later before leaving the room only to find Paige sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands

"Paige you ok?" Vorik asked

"I'm fine, no not really I got the feeling that someone was trying to enter my mind, and I've never had that!" She looked up at him as he sat next to her.

"I didn't mean for that to happen I just wanted to know more!"

"It was you? You could just try and ask!" Paige said standing

"I'm sorry, where are you going?"

"To the Kitchen, coming?" she said looking at him as he started to move towards her


	3. Telling!

Chapter Three- Telling!

"I need something to eat, need anything?" she asked as Vorik sat down.

"I have something to tell and something to ask?" Vorik said watching her move around the large kitchen

"Oooo that sounds good!" Paige replied with her back to him

"In a few weeks, I'll be in the state of Pon Farr!" Vorik heard Paige drop whatever was in her hand and turn around to walk towards the table in the middle of the room which Vorik was still sat at.

"I see I know that it's a private matter only to be talked about with your partner!" She said in a low voice but then added "why tell me this?" she asked picking up a fruit that looked like a strawberry; she looked at him and knew what he wanted to ask!

"Are there no Vulcan Females on board the ship?" Paige asked

"You'd be the first!" he replied a bit relived that she hadn't straight out turned him down.

"Ah see I told you commander that he'd be fine!" Her father said as he entered the kitchen

"Ensign, we're heading back now!"

Later on the ship

"Vorik you seem troubled!" Tuvok said

"In a few weeks my Pon-Farr begins again!"

"Well I can see why you're troubled after your last one! Have you talked to the Doctor yet?"

"No, I believe that might not be needed!"

"How do you mean, have you found a mate?" Tuvok questioned

"Paige, the young Vulcan told you that in hopes that you would became his bond mate. You will need one and you're leaving with the ship when they leave but I would like to know if you're going to start a family and whatever else" her father said.

"I know that I'm leaving soon and that I have a choice to make here and somehow it doesn't seem that hard, he got in to my mind, I mean no has done that ever"

"Look you have time to think!" her father said walking away "but it doesn't seem like a hard choice does it!"

"Ensign, I'll ask Mr Paris for a program for your Pon-Farr!" The Doctor said scanning the young Vulcan

"I'm hoping that I'll have no need for a program Doctor!"

"So you have a plan then!"

Then next day brought the rain with it causing her family to be left in town until the storm had finished but around five in the evening Paige opened the door to find a soaked Vorik

"You came all this way! Come in" she said bring him into the living room and to where the fire was

"You know that you can't go back to your ship the storm will not let anything through, so it looks like we're stuck with each other since I'm the only one who could get back!"

"Just Us?" Vorik replied "Yes everyone is suck in town, the storm was meant to be next week but it's tricky to get the date right with it, Oh don't worry it will clear up by the morning, I'm going to some food made!" she said leaving the room

An hour later they were both sat in the living when all of the light went out Vorik looked at Paige to see that she wasn't that bothered by the power-cut and said it happens.

"About what you said!" she said as she put her book on the table

"Forget it"

"No really!"

"Paige don't"

"You don't need anyone or you don't need my help Vorik!" she said standing and leaving the room

Back On Voyager.

"So any idea why Voriks gone to the surface?" B'Elanna asked Tuvok

"He's where; the storm stops any one from coming back."

"Well let's hope he got to where he needs to be then!"

Back on the surface

"Ah your here, in bed?" Vorik said seeing that she was curled on her bed

"Can I help you?" she asked as he stood in the door way not looking at one another

"I shouldn't have said anything about the Pon-Farr, it just that my last one didn't go to plan!"

"I'll be on the ship as well I would least like someone to talk to, I mean some of them will not even like Vulcan's let alone me!"

"You should have no worries; there will always be Tuvok and myself"

"Thanks." she said as she got up so that she was stood in front of him "Your clothes will be dry by the morning, so you can give back the clothes that you have!" the only light were from the candles that were on the table.

When Vorik woke up the next day the storm had passed. He stay where he was lying, as he looked around the room he noticed that he was not the only person in the bed, Paige was curled next to him still asleep.

He noticed that all they had done was sleep, smiling to himself. Somehow his Pon-Farr was around the corner.


	4. For the Love of a Princess!

Chapter Four- For the Love of a Princess!

Disclaimer- see chapter one!

When Paige woke up she was alone in her bed, she already knew that Vorik had left already, she slowly got up and showered and got changed before cleaning up and heading to the town.

"Kathryn, do you really think that not telling the crew about this is the best idea I'm sure that they will find out soon"

"Look I really don't need Tom to put that betting pool back on about us, we can wait at this moment in time we are all invited to the festival tonight Chakotay" the captain said while walking down the path to the town when they spotted Paige

"Morning, guys" she said

"I see that the storm gone, leaving no trace that it was ever here!" Chakotay said looking around

"It does that, the festival is still on is the crew still coming?"

"Yes, they are looking forward to it!" the captain said walking passed the gates into town

"I know that Tuvok must have told you that we came to get you, but I have to ask!"

"Kathryn!" Chakotay said

"If I'll be leaving with Voyager or if I'm going to be staying here?" Paige said before they could ask her

"Yes" they both said

"Well. I have been thinking about it and I have things that I need to do for the festival tonight so I guess I'll be seeing you later. Tell B'Elanna that the items she wanted have arrived" she said while she walked down an ally

When everyone arrives for the opening of the festival they saw few people on stage "Right this year we have guest for other spring festival! And our Paige is refusing to play at all so if you see her, bug her to play and maybe by the end of the night we will get our wish so now to start off the evening we will being will some music." The female said just as Paige arrived and started to talk to some people

"So what do you play then?"Harry asked when he saw her

"Well since I've been badgered into playing tonight you will have to see Harry" Paige said as Tuvok and Vorik spotted her "But it will be good, I hope"

"Evening Tuvok, Evening Vorik!" Paige said as they walked towards her

"Evening Paige" they said "How many festivals are there?" Tuvok asked

"Four one for each season, I've got to go but I'll catch with you later" she said before heading to the stage once there three females plus Paige entered the stage and Paige took the microphone

"Right well welcome, you got me up here so here is a new song that you would have heard of unless you have come from 20th century. It's called Devil's trill"

By the end of the piece Tom Pairs along with Harry Kim were stood there in shock "Oh my god. Was, that Paige playing really?"

"Tom I believe that it was!" Tuvok said who couldn't believe what he had just saw

"Oh Paige get back on stage you know that you don't get away that easy!" A female said "It came to my notice that there is one song that they want you to do and before you say it you can play it and we can play it as well. I believe it to be called 'For the Love of a Princess' Ah you know it so come on and I'll let you go" five minutes later after the last acted a Piano was placed on stage and she started to play the song with some violins.

"That! She is defiantly not like every other Vulcan! That I have to say" Tom said.

Once Paige had come off stage she was met by Vorik "You impressed some if not all of the crew!"

Paige smiled at him and replied "Well, I have a lot more to come and I guess that they will find out soon!" Vorik move to stand in front of her "About what I asked the other day!" "PAIGE" Tom called as they both looked at one another "I have to say wow, I never knew that any Vulcan could play like that!"

"Excuse me!" Vorik said before leaving, leaving Tom and Paige stood there!

"Thanks Tom," Paige replied before leaving him on his own

"Tuvok have you seen Vorik?" Paige asked twenty minutes later once she had spotted Tuvok.

"I believe that he has gone to the transport site! But I'm just on my way back to the ship, but you are free to join me"

"Thanks" Once they had been beamed on to the ship Tuvok showed her to Vorik quarters when they saw him arrive back "Ensign!" Tuvok said as Vorik saw the pair of them stood in the hallway as Tuvok left.

"We never finished talking!" Paige said as Vorik gestured for her to enter his quarters "No,"

"I'm most likely am not meant to be here but I wanted to finish what you were about to say!" Paige said standing looking out of the window with her back to him, "Well. It seems that a few weeks were wrong" Vorik said sitting down then said "It seems that my Pon-Farr has started!" Paige said nothing until she heard Vorik move. "So what are you going to do then?" as he stood behind her.

"You never said anything about what I told you back in your kitchen. But I never got to ask what I need to ask" Vorik said to her "I know, I do. I'll do it." She said turning round only for him to kiss her, and for her to return the kiss, they pulled apart when someone was at the door "expecting some-one?" Paige asked "Enter" Vorik said only to find that it was the doctor on the other side "Ah, Vorik 

I've made a list of things that you should be doing" the hologram said not noticing Paige sat on a chair. "Thanks!" Vorik replied as the doctor went to leave only to spot Paige sat in a chair.

"Well, I don't think that we will be needing this!" she said taking it out of his hands and throwing it on the sofa smiling


	5. PreRace

Chapter Five- Pre-Race

Disclaimer-see chapter one

When Paige woke a few hours later she found herself in bed with her curled around Vorik, she remembered what had happened, but she had to leave that would be the hard part leaving him and finding her clothes which seemed to be everywhere along with his "Crap" she whispered trying not to wake him while trying to find her top.

Four hours later Vorik awoke to find that his bed was empty and only his clothes were on the floor "computer what's the time?" he asked knowing that he had to start his shift at 06:00

"The time is 05:30" crap he thought not enough time,

"Ah Vorik I see that you had turned up for your scan today" the doctor said ten minutes later, as the Doctor scanned him he made a lot of hum's and ahs and even a oh sound! "Something wrong?" the young Vulcan asked "It seems that your Pon-Farr had gone! Might it have something to do with that young lady in your room a few hours ago maybe!" as Tuvok entered looking at Vorik.

"Paige, do you think that coming in at 5:50 is the best way to start the day?" the maid said

"Most likely no, but you and I both know that we have stayed up later for more stupid reasons"

"Not the best morning I've had I can tell you!" she said as Paige walked up the stairs "It will be a lie in then!"

A few hours later Paige was sat at the piano playing her music with her older brother when he asked "so you had fun last night, because I know that you never spent the night here Paige" he said she just smiled and looked at the window as two people walked up the path "I had a great time at the festival as always!" they played for another five minutes before her brother left leaving her in the room by herself she playing and earth song called 'shine' on the violin when Captain Janeway stood in the door and waited for her to finish, when she did Kathryn clapped causing Paige to jump "You play beautify" she said "Thank you captain, what can I do for you to day?"

"Voyager is leaving in a few hours and I take it that you stay last night means that you stay on board" watching Paige blush as she said that, "Yes it does, that means that I have to pack wow." She said "I guess I'll help you!" the captain said.

The captain helped as Paige packed clothes some photos and her violin but had to let a small laugh out when they were leaving she went back for her bear "It's been with me for many years so I intend to take it with me" she said smiling.

When they got on Voyager they were meant by Chakotay who just smiled at the sight of the two females "Afternoon commander" the captain said while Paige just smiled at him "I'm here to help but since you haven't got that much with you I guess that I could just leave"

"No you don't" the Captain said handing the things that she had in her hand then said "I've got some things to do so you can show Paige to her quarters"

As the two walked down the hallway Paige said "So how long!"

"How long what?" Chakotay asked

"Have the two of you been together? You can't hide it. I can read minds and I don't need to read the two of you to know that the only reason you turned up was to see her!" Paige said

"Not long, and I hope that you'll kept quiet about it, ah here we are" he said as they entered her living area

"I'll leave you to un pack ok" he said before walking out of the door, Paige sat on the chair with her bear think about everything that had happen to her so far. Her parents on Romulus how she even got to the Delta quadrant then meet the crew and now on the road back to her own family. What would they even think of her had she changed much or a lot had she any other brothers or sisters, but she guessed that these things would be answers when or if they got back to the alpha quadrant. Paige left her quarters and head for the turbo lift when she bumped into Harry Kim "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she said "Paige, Hey I take it that you are now a part of the crew?" he asked "Yes that would be true" ten minutes later Paige had entered sickbay to find Tom Paris sat down "Your the Doctor and there was me thinking that you were a pilot?" she said as he jumped out of the chair he was sat in "Paige, here for a medical take a seat of the bed then" he said as he got everything and returned to the bed she was sat at. "I am a pilot, this is one of the other things that I do around here, hey you should join us on the holo-deck for a flying lesson, and maybe I can show you a thing or two about flying!" "Tom! You wish! You will be eating it!" she said.

An hour later Vorik was in engineering all he could think about was Paige he knew that Voyager had left the planet, he'd never see her again for a reason that hurt him he couldn't help it he didn't know what was happening to him, it had start the minute that he woke up and she wasn't there they must have a bond between them, "Vorik!" B'Elanna said "Yes" "You have time can you sort the doctor out for me" "of course" he said, hoping that the doctor might be able to help.

"So this is the newest member to the Voyager crew!" the doctor said as Tom left sick bay "Yes, that would be me!"

"Ah well Tom took everything that I need for a normal medical. Nothing that you can't eat or do that I should know of? Any children, partners" he said looking at her like he knew something that she didn't "No to all of them!" she said still sat on the bed now with her legs crossed, she got off the bed and walked over to the office just as some-one entered sick bay!

"Ah ensign, you save me a trip." The doctor said as Vorik walked through the door he walked to the console as Paige stood in front of it "You know that for some reason I think that you have something of mine Ensign!" Paige said as he looked like he wanted to jump on her! The sight of her right in front of him gave him some hope. "I think that I now have found my cure" the doctor said as Paige looked at him confused while Vorik was shocked at the fact five minutes ago he thought that he would never see her again and now she is stood right in front of him!

"Well if you're finished with me doctor, I've got to meet with the captain." Paige said before leaving "So Paige is the reason you are cured!" the Doctor said as Vorik started the routine check up on him.

"Ah Paige come through to my ready room, will you!" the captain said as soon as she spotted her leave the turbo lift

"Right, you better off working in engineering and here on the bridge so here are your shifts they will be the same each week," she said sitting down "So what did you say to Chakotay, he seemed off when he returned to the Bridge" "Nothing just chatted, and he liked my bear!" she said smiling.

"Ah, well that is the commander for you!" she said as Paige sat on the sofa

"He was surprised when I asked how long the two of you have been a couple!" Paige said looking at her new captain in the face "Oh don't worry I'm not saying anything!" before she could say anything Chakotay called her to the bridge

"Ah you must be Captain Janeway" the man said on the screen as both the captain and Paige walked back on to the bridge "Ah Paige I see that you've not entered this year is the fear that your winning every year for what is it now six years coming to an end?" the man said while the Captain and everyone else watched the two "No I've not entered at all, not really thought about it. That way if you win you really haven't beaten me have you and beside for the last six years you have come what second not first."

"So what can I do for you then?" The captain said

"Well, you're invited to the race of course, and since Paige has won for the last few years she can enter without having to qualify but she'd need to have a partner, but they would have to do a test lap." Tom just looked at Paige. "When does the race start?" the Commander asked

"Four days the trial laps start tomorrow at ten, so Paige if you change your mind get you co pilot at the starting line then!" Paige nodded as Harry cut communications "Paige, you're not going to fly!" Tom asked "No I'm not" "I can be your extra pilot if you change your mind!" Paige looked at him before walking over to him and whispered "ok then if you think you're good enough I'll meet you tomorrow at nine in the mess hall" The Captain looked at the Commander then to Tuvok before saying "If you want to then the pair of you can fly! But be careful you don't know who is flying"

Once Paige entered the mess hall she spotted Vorik and he spotted her "Evening Vorik!" "Evening, you made your choice then by coming back to the alpha quadrant then!" he said as she sat down "One of the reason yes, But what happen the other day played apart as well." She said lowering her voice, "So I hear from my better half that the two of you are getting together tomorrow!" B'Elanna said "oh the race Tom has to do a trial lap at ten so he wants to fly and I've won it for a few years so why not and the Captains letting us!" "Well good luck and I'll make sure he's here on time"

"You are joining me for dinner?" Vorik asked "if you don't mind!" she replied looking at him "Tuvok knows and thinks that we should have a joining ceremony." He said not looking at her."That could work, what do you think?" Paige asked him "Logic says that we should and I agree with it!" he said looking at her "Vorik, I'll do it. Your coming to the trial runs tomorrow" Vorik looked at her with shock and amusement then nodded. "So when would the ceremony 

be?" Paige asked "After the race that is if you are going to do it!" Vorik replied, when they had eaten Paige headed for the shuttle bay only to be met by B'Elanna "Evening!" Paige said "Hello Paige I'm just looking over the delta flyer for Tom's flight tomorrow"

"Ok then I came to do the same thing as well, but I'll leave you to it!" Paige said before she walked out of the door and headed for her quarters when she bumped into Tuvok "Evening" he said "Evening sorry about walking into you!" Paige said "Voriks asked me to perform the ceremony after the race, it that correct?" Tuvok asked "Yes, it would be!" Paige said as they entered her quarters "Do you want a drink or anything?" "No, I'm fine." Tuvok stay to talk about what need to be done with the ceremony for two hours after he left, Paige was lying down on her stomach on her bed with a book when my door went "Enter" she said without looking up "What can I do for you Ensign?" "Well as my bond mate" "Oh" she said as Vorik came to lie down next to her and kissed her. "Ah guess who I had a two hour chat with" Paige said continuing to read her book without looking at her partner she knew that he had raised an eyebrow as if to say who then added "Tuvok! For two hours about what would happen at the ceremony." Paige woke up at 08:00 and headed to the shower and came back half an hour later to see Vorik sat in bed "Morning" "What time are you leaving to see Lt Paris?" "Half an hour" Paige said.


	6. The Race Pt1

Chapter six- The Race Pt.1

Disclaimer see chapter one.

"You know that you're a distraction don't you. I'm meant to have left by now but instead I've got to change again!" Paige said getting out of her bed

"Paris to Paige"

"Go ahead Tom"

"I'm here and guess what you're not!"

"I'm on my way!" she turned to look and moved quickly so that Vorik couldn't pull her back on to the bed

"I see that there is no logic in you going for Lt Paris trial run" "Well if you get dressed ensign then you can come will me!" twenty minutes later they both entered the shuttle bay only to find that tom was in the delta flyer already "Right can we leave now, one more person for the trip" Tom said as he saw Vorik then looked at the ship as B'Elanna walked out! "Ah both had the same idea then" she said smiling "Yes we did" Tom and B'Elanna said together "Excuse me!" Paige said quickly before leaving, when she reached her quarters she emptied her stomach then cleaned herself up and headed back to the shuttle bay "Right come on else we'll be late" she said sitting in one of the seat. "Have a good flight Mr. Paris" the captain said over the com it took them half an hour to reach the planet when tom said "Are we at the right place!" "Yes, the trial runs start here," she said just as they got a hail "Ah Paige I see that you are flying this year, and your partner is doing the trial run then" Paige nodded "well dock and we will sort out a time for your partner to run!" he said as a space station de-clocked so they could land.

"_PAIGE" some yelled while running through the crowd when they landed but before they knew it she was attacked by a female "You got your own ship? Can I have a look?" Paige said running towards the ship in question. "Oh my god" is all B'Elanna, Tom & Vorik could hear from Paige "That is a great ship!" she said returning as her friend left. "Ah you must be from Voyager." Someone said behind Tom "Yes that would be us!" "You're flying in an hour!" An hour later was the first time that the Vulcan pair could be together since B'Elanna went with Tom. Vorik was sat on a sofa when Paige came over and sat next to her Vulcan bond mate "Here" she said handing him a drink "So where we going to live?" she said knowing that he didn't want to move "My quarters are not as big as yours!" Vorik said looking at her, pulling her so she was lying on his lap "How long do you think it will take? Tom's trial flight?" "There isn't a time limit, but it's timed thou" he looked at her before kissing her "I've missed that!" she said before B'Elanna & Tom walked through the door "That was quick!" Paige said "We never left" Tom said sitting down looking at how the Vulcan pair were sat "What do you mean?" "I mean someone screwed the ship over" Paige stood up and left the room with three sets of eyes on her_

"_Hey, why the hell did you do it, worried that you'd lose again this year not even coming into the top five?" Paige said as she found Brennan "Look I'm not happy with a human in the race" he said as everyone saw the pair "Crap I remember you saying that when I first did a test flight, Oh and he will flight just now not in that ship" Paige said walking off. _

_She stormed back into her quarters only to find Vorik on the bed, her bed "what are you doing here!" "Well it seemed logical since we're bonded and B'Elanna and Tom wanted a room to their selves" _

"_So you invaded my room!" She said sitting next to him placing her head on his shoulder while he said "So you not making me sleep on the floor" "No, I'm not!" when they woke up the next day Paige ran to the bathroom while Vorik just sat up in bed confused by her rush for the bathroom. By ten Tom was ready to take off with B'Elanna as everyone else stood waiting with the rest of the ship once Tom returned he was told that his time was 1:40._

_As everyone was talking to Tom and B'Elanna, Vorik whispered into Paige's ear "I hope that there is no sickness!" he said not knowing that there was some-one watching them. "No, its fine now must have been something I've eaten" he placed his over hers and gave it a squeeze "Crap" she said running out of the room. _

_After Paige had vomit and got cleaned up they all headed back to Voyager and were greeted by the Commander, Captain, and Tuvok. Tom, B'Elanna and Vorik stopped to talk to the senior officers Paige left and headed to the sickbay "Well, congratulations is in order" as Paige was sat on the Bio bed shocked to be told that she was over a month pregnant "Are you sure?" Paige said hoping that he had got a wrong reading! "It wasn't planned then?" "No, Can I go!" She said as Tom entered "Of course but I want to see you before the flight" she smiled at him and left heading to her quarters. She near enough fell over some boxes "Are you trying to kill me Vorik!" she said not knowing if he was her quarters "No I'm not trying at all," _

"_Vorik I have something to tell you!" she said as he went back into their bedroom "I know that what I'm about to tell you came as a surprise as it will to you. Vorik I'm…" before she could finish the door went and Tuvok stood on the other side with a box Paige moved out of the way so he come into the room._

"_Seven to Paige" her com badge went of two minutes later "go ahead seven"_

"_The captain would like you to be present at the monthly communication to Starfleet!"_

"_I'm on my way!" she said looking at Tuvok and Vorik._

_When Paige entered the room they had already saw someone on the screen "Ah Admiral this is Paige and Paige this is Admiral Paris" "As in Tom Paris father! Good" she said smiling "She just smiled at me, never mind Paige your parents are here" showing a Vulcan female and a Romulan male who looked just like their daughter "Can we be alone with her" the female said before every one left then the female said "How far are you gone?" she asked as her father just looked at her! "About a month" Paige replied "So who's the father?" her mother asked "He's one of the only Vulcan's on board and yes we are together" the three of them chatted for another few minutes before the captain walked back in. _

_when Paige left the room she headed for the mess hall to find Neelix cooking "Evening Paige" "Evening" twenty minute later Paige left carrying cookies, when she returned she found Vorik sat with a PADD "Hey" she said sitting next to him and kissing his cheek "You went to get cookies!" Vorik said raising an eyebrow "No, I went to talk to my parents. Wow that sounds weird calling them that, and then I got cookies." She said placing the cookies on the table as Vorik finished his report "So what did you want to say earlier?" she looked at him strangely "Oh yeah, that!" she said sitting down "sit down you'll want to after this!" when he sat down she continued "you know how we thought that I had eaten something that didn't agree with me!" Vorik nodded "Well it's not food poising! I'm pregnant" she said looking at him waiting for him to say something "Are you sure?" he said Paige nodded "He checked twice, but we are" she said with a sigh as Vorik sat next to her and hugged her._

_Ten the next morning Paige woke up and entered her bathroom and had a shower she saw Vorik up and waiting to go into the bathroom "morning" she said kissing him "No morning sickness today" "lucky enough I don't, do you want something to eat?" she asked as the door went and Captain Janeway was behind it when Paige answered the door "Captain what can I do for you?" she asked "Came to tell you that the race starts in two hours" "Ok, I take it that Tom knows. I'll get changed and meet him in the shuttle bay!" when Vorik exited the bathroom he saw Paige dressed and about to leave "Hey the race starts in 2 hours so I've got to meet Tom and go" Paige smiled before leaving Vorik on his own to think about what she had told him. "Vorik to Tuvok" "Tuvok here" "I have something to talk to you about"_

"_Morning Tom" Paige said walking into the shuttle "Paige, I've done the checks and everything is good and we are ready to leave!" once they had left Voyager Tom said "Oh Docs asked me to keep an eye on you!" "Right ok then!" they arrived at the starting point with the other flyers once every one was announced the race started "Right once we are in the lead rellik will always do something to the ship ok so watch out!" Paige said Tom looked at her as if to say yeah right. As they reached the check point they were in second place to avoid any trouble on the first day "Why have we stayed in second all day?" he said as they landed "because we don't need to be just yet, Tom trust me tomorrow we'll have the lead ok!" "Yeah ok then." _

"_Ensign Vorik, you have something you wish to talk about" Tuvok said taking a seat in the mess hall "She's pregnant" Tuvok raised an eye brow "I see._

_IT'S MY BIRTHDAY YA_


	7. The Race Pt2

_**Chapter seven- The Race Pt.2 **_

_**Disclaimer see chapter one **_

_**Paige and Tom set of the next day only to find that the delta flyer had been attacked in the night "Tom get the tools we'll have to fix this before the race ok" Paige said as a young female entered "I see that you now, they got three other ships but yours looks the worst hang on we'll help" Tom looked at Paige then to the ship "Can we trust them?" "We don't have much choice do we the race is in a few hours. Now I wish Vorik and B'Elanna were here to help!" "So how long have the two been together then?" "Who" "Ensign Vorik" "Right, well can't let the gossip mall down can we tom" she said looking under the shuttle "Right guys this looks like the last on now come on and get to work" the female said as she walked back in with three other people. **_

_**For the next hour and a half they worked to fix what was broken once they had finished Tom and Paige quickly got something to eat and headed back to start the flight. Once the race started everything seemed fine that was until they reached the lead "Right Tom you can take the helm and put a shield up so that no-one can reach you I'll be at the back fixing the panel ok! And keep the shield up" Paige said getting up and heading for the back of the shuttle, once she had left the room Tom put the shield up not happy about it but did it anyway. Mean while Paige was fixing the panel when some-one beamed into the ship. "Paige now I am not surprised that you have put in place the force field" Rellik said slapping her "It can't be move and when it does you would have lost" Paige replied as the other tried to disable them, Rellik move forward and grab her by the hair dragging her to where Tom was sat "Tell him to stop this ship" "No if you want to win the do it fairly not like this" Paige said before Rellik threw her against the console. "Tell him to stop or else" he said as Paige stood up "no he fly's" she said before she punched him and he fell to the floor, "beam him back to his ship Tom" she said after he beamed him back he dropped the shield and Paige sat down "right we need to get the lead back" they had just got the lead near the finish line and crossed it in first place.**_

_**Paige let out a sigh when they finally landed back at the space station "I want Rellik taken out of the race now" Paige demanded when she saw Murray "What happened? He went this far" "He did and I floored him" half an hour of talking Paige left and headed for voyager. Once Tom and Paige had landed back on Voyager they had to see the Doctor for their check up "Right Paige" the doctor said scanning her "You both seem fine, you have a bruise on your side." He added before scanning Tom. "Hang on the two of you! You're pregnant." Tom said Paige and the Doctor looked at one another "I'll see you two later" she said walking out of the medical bay and headed for engineering **_

"_**Paige" B'Elanna said "Hi" "Made it back then" "Yeah a few bruises but yeah Tom's in sickbay" she said looking about for Vorik "I'll see you later Paige" B'Elanna said leaving engineering as Vorik had entered "Hey" she said when she saw him carrying a tool box "morning" he replied moving to a console. Every-one had been told that there would be a party later on in the evening, so Paige and Vorik had talked Tuvok into doing the ceremony the same night, **_

_**Later that night **_

__

"_**B'Elanna I'm telling you I'm not lying. Paige is pregnant!" "Tom that isn't funny" B'Elanna replied in front of half the crew "I think that you just let the cat out of the bag" as the Captain, Commander, Harry and everyone else stopped talking. "Computer locate Paige" Tom said "Paige is in her quarters" "Janeway to Paige" but the reply was not one that they expected "Captain, Paige is currently busy at the moment" Tuvok replied as the captain raised an eye brow "Well we will be wanting the pair of you to attend today" she added "Of course as soon as the three of us can, Ow!" Tuvok said while the captain looked at Chakotay "Three of them?" she said "I'll let Tuvok explain when he gets here" **_

_**Two hours later Paige walked in with Tuvok and Vorik who where engrossed in a discussion, "I said I was sorry it's not like I meant to aim for him and besides at least it wasn't a hard object that I threw at him!" Paige said as the captain walked up to the three of them "Evening, I've heard something interesting tonight, about a pair of Vulcan's anyone want to clue me in!" she said as the Doctor walked up behind her. "Right and can I ask what that was?" Paige asked "that a member of my crew is pregnant" the captain said in the corner of the room "Would that include yourself or exclude?" Paige replied seeing the look of shock on her face "Right, well Tom's right" the captain smiled then said "Congratulations Paige" they continued to chat for half an hour until Vorik came and the Captain congratulated him. "So Tuvok what were you three of you doing then?" she asked away from the rest of the crew, Tuvok looked at his Captain "Well as the captain I have a right to know!" "True Captain, I did a joining ceremony for the two of them!" he said "And we were not invited?" she teased as Chakotay walked up "something funny!" "We now have another excuse for a party" the captain said not letting anything else out.**_

"_**It seems that Tom has found out about the pregnancy" Paige said as they walked in to their quarters. Vorik looked at her then said "Tuvok knows" Paige smile knowing that there wasn't much that Tuvok didn't know "I'm going to bed I'm so sleep" she said as he sat on the chair she walked over to him kissing him "night" she said before heading to bed.**_

"_**I can't believe that you are being so narrowed minded here" the Captain said **_

"_**You think that everything will be all right with us when Kathryn it isn't at all and I just about had enough that, we're done that's it!"**_

"_**Fine, get out!" she said with her hand outstretched to the door once he left the captain broke down into tears when she finally got herself together she found her com badge and asked Paige to meet her in her quarters "Captain" she said once that, looking around she saw a broken vase she moved around it to find the captain curled up on the bed "Kathryn!" she said again "Paige" She said looking up showing that she had been crying "What happen? Did you and Chakotay have a disagreement?" she asked the Captain put her head back on the pillow and started to cry again Paige place her captains head on the lap as she said "I'm sure it will all work out, the pair of you are having a child. He doesn't know does he?" **_

"_**No, and you can't tell him." **_

"_**Kathryn he'll find out as soon as you're showing" **_

__

"_**I know." **_

"_**Look just go back to sleep and we can work it out in the morning ok" Paige stayed with the Captain the whole night so when she woke up in the morning she found a sleeping Paige on her bed as she walked out in to her living area she remember the argument that she had with Chakotay now she had to sit on the bridge with him. When Paige woke up five minutes later she found the Captain sat by the toilet "Morning sickness sucks I know!" she said kneeing down and moving the hair out of her captains face as she mumbled and "thank you" "Do you want something to eat?" She said as Kathryn took a shower "I'll meet you on the bridge; else Vorik will think that I've been kidnapped" Kathryn smiled as Paige left "Oh you're up! Paige said as she entered her quarters to find her husband sat eating. "You spent the night with the Captain interesting" her husband said as he kissed her, twenty minutes later Paige had showered and change and headed for the bridge when she had a sharp pain in her stomach once it had stopped she entered the turbo lift "Bridge" she said and stood by herself until it reached it floor, when she reached the bridge Tom turned and said "someone didn't get enough sleep then" the captain looked at her as she took her place half an hour later the sharp pain returned but lasted this time for five minutes but no-one noticed "Paige would you join me in my ready room" the Captain said Paige nodded and followed her when a wave of sickness came over her and ran to the bathroom this time it was the Captain who held her hair while she was sick "Finished?" she questioned ten minutes later "Yeah" Paige replied quietly "I wanted to thank you for last night I know that just getting married and having to spend your wedding night with your captain must have annoyed your husband" **_

"_**He was fine with it, now if it was another man then he might have had a problem" She smiled but another sharp pain hit and the Captain saw "Paige!" She yelled as Paige fell to the floor "Janeway to Paris get in here now" she called to seconds later tom found Paige on the floor with the captain kneed by her "HELP HER!" she said as the three of them where beamed to sick bay "Tom go back to the bridge, don't tell the Commander a thing!" the captain said with a warning in her voice four hours later Tom returned to the medical bay to find Vorik and the Captain with Paige "How is she?" he asked when he walked in saw that the Captain had been crying "She lost the baby" the doctor said "how?" "It seems that something happened on the flyer," the replied "But you checked her over and said she was fine I was here!" Tom said as the Commander entered and saw the scene of three crying people and an upset doctor but yet he still stood there smiling "Why the hell are you smiling!" the Captain said "GET OUT" "Come on man we'll leave" tom said leaving with him "Captain you should get some sleep in your condition" the Doctor said as Vorik looked up at her and the Captain avoided his look "ok I'm going. Ensign Will you let me know when she's awake." Vorik nodded before she left he stayed until the Doctor kicked him out, but by then the crew had found out about Paige and it didn't help that his wife was in sickbay "Vorik" B'Elanna said shocked that he was here "What are you doing here?" she asked "Right, turn around and walk right out of here get some sleep see Paige, and I don't even want to hear or see you for the next week Ensign" she said shoving him out of engineering.**_

_**On the Bridge the Captain was in her ready room crying because of today's events while Chakotay had the bridge "Tom would you care to explain this morning?" he asked "Not really commander **_

_**it's not my place to say anything. As for the Captains outburst I have no idea that is between her and Paige" "Right, Tuvok you have the bridge" as he headed for her ready room "enter" she said after she had wiped her eyes and nose "Can we talk nicely please!" he said as she had her back to him "Yes.""What is up with you today?""I'm pregnant, Paige found out and look at her now is the medical bay because she was had a miscarriage, and all I've done is fell sorry for myself and there is a whole crew who feel this lose but there is for the moment there is two people who is suffering more than anyone." "Kathryn. Wait your pregnant" "I don't think that it's something to enjoy at the minute" she said walking out of the ready room. "Doctor to Janeway" "go ahead" "can you come to sick" "I'm on my way" she said entering the turbo lift.**_

_**When she entered sick bay she found Vorik sat on the bio bed with Paige crying in his lap "How is she Doctor?" the captain asked "She's been like that for a hour now" "How long has the Vorik been here?" "For two hours" the Doctor replied looking at the pair. Two weeks later Paige hadn't left her quarters she and Vorik had stopped talking all together it started to have an effect on Paige. It didn't help when she threw a vase at him but missed.**_

"_**Enter" she said one morning while Vorik was in engineering "Captain" she said "Paige, I want a chat with you over dinner so I was thinking that you could come to my quarters later" "sure" by 17:00 Paige was walking to the Captains quarters "Evening Captain" she said once Kathryn had answered the door "Right Captain what did you want to talk about!" "Right Paige, it seems that two of my officers are depressed and it seems to have affected their work" "I've been a night mare I know Captain" "Right have a seat I get dinner" she said as Paige took a seat "I just can't do anything right, and Vorik has been suffering for it. Lucky I never hit him with the vase!" she said look at the floor "You threw a vase at him, wow" the captain said "lucky I missed. So how are you?" "You're changing the subject, but I'm good." Paige smiled "it's his birthday soon." "Do I smell I plan here Paige" "you do captain but I'll need Toms help" The Captain nodded so over the next two days Tom helped Paige while in engineering B'Elanna was working with Vorik when she said **_

"_**What had Paige been doing with my husband for the past two days? He won't tell me a thing" "I don't know chief but it in tales the holodeck!" he said "Well fancy a bit of snooping?" B'Elanna said with a grin. Twenty minutes later the two of them had reached the holodeck when they saw Tom and Paige come out "Right it's done now just don't do what you did today, and you'll not have a problem" "Thanks, hopefully I will not land in the mud next time!" she said before walking down the corridor when B'Elanna tried to access the program she found that there were a number of passwords which she didn't know. "Well there is another way to find out what they are up to, I'll just have to bug Tom enough until he caves" she said walking off to the turbo lift.**_

_**When Vorik entered his quarters his wife was asleep on the on the sofa holding a PADD as he placed a cover over her, he took the PADD and saw that it was a letter from Admiral Paris with contact information about her parents and siblings. When Paige woke the next day Vorik was still asleep so she climbed into bed with him and fell asleep. Vorik had a strange feeling when he woke and was surprised to find his wife asleep on him, he kissed he head as she woke "morning" **_

_**she said kissing him as she got out of bed "You have the day off don't you?" "Yes I do." Her husband replied "Meet me in her holo deck at 14:00 ok" she said as she dressed and left.**_


	8. Second chance?

Chapter eight- Second chance.

Disclaimer see chapter one.

"B'Elanna, you have to make sure that Vorik is out of engineering before 14:00 ok!" Tom told his wife "Ok I'll kick him out if I have to!" she said with a smile "Captain, you're up early" B'Elanna said when they entered the mess hall "How is the plan going?" the captain question

By 14:00 Paige was in the holodeck when her husband walked through the door and spotted her sat next to a lake. "Paige" he said as he walked up "Afternoon" she said

"So where is Paige?" The Commander asked when he walked onto the bridge the Captain and Tom looked at one another knowing that Paige had the day off.

Seven hours later Paige walked into the bridge when the Captain spotted her she smiled and asked how her day had been "I'd rather not talk about it Captain" she replied the Captain looked at Tom then to Paige an hour later Voyager got a hail when the answered it they found that on the other side was Q "Ah Kathy, I've been waiting for you all this time" he said disappearing off the screen and standing next to Paige. Q bent down and gave Paige a kiss and walked over to the Captain and the Commander "I see that you have my god-daughter with you" Q said the Captain smiled as she walked over to her ready room and said that Q and Paige to follow her "Right Q what do you need this time" the Captain said as she sat down in her chair. "Well it's more like what I can do for Paige; she called me not that she knows that she had done it" he said as Paige looked confused "Q I don't understand" she said sitting down. "Well it's quite simple you can go to earth for a few hours" "Really!" Paige said while the Captain looked shocked at this simple bit of kindness from Q as he disappeared and Paige & the Captain walked out of her ready room "What did Q want this time Captain" Chakotay asked as the Captain sat down. "Paige, what do you think of his offer?" She asked "After the day I have had, I would happy stay there!" Paige said looking away from everyone just as Q popped back in "So made up your mind then!" He said as the Captain looked at her. Paige stood up and said "OK, But if I want to come back you do it!" she said "Deal" he said before they both disappeared. "Captain, what just happen?" Tom asked "Q gave her a choice to see her family!" the captain said "Tuvok get Ensign Vorik up here now will you" "Yes captain!" he replied.

When Q arrived on Earth with Paige a Vulcan woman stood before her "Paige!" she said "Mother," Paige replied as the woman showed her to the house where three males and two females at with two small boys "I'm back" the Vulcan woman said as her and Paige walked through the door "This is Paige" she added as the others looked up "Hello there" a little boy said walking up to her, "Hello" Paige replied she 

saw that the others looked just like her "Here" her mother said as she showed here to the kitchen "you must have know that I'd be hungry" Paige said as her mother put some food in front of her "So you do look as good as when I last show you" she said "True, no I don't my bond-mate wants to end the whole joining. And I know what you'll say; it's what he wants so I'll do it for him. Excuse me where is the bathroom"

Two days past and Paige hadn't return the Captain wasn't in a good mood at the fact that Paige, Tom and herself had tried to get everything back on track and he just wanted rid of it. "Ah Kathy, you don't look good" Q said sitting next to her on the sofa of her ready room "Well one of my crew members is missing god knows where" "she's fine I check on her half an hour ago play with some Vulcan children and the her brothers, oh right down to business, she's coming back but I must warn you she's found something out that she really didn't expect" "And prey tell what that might be Q" "She's pregnant but not far along and well the last few day have made her think about a lot of things like what she going to do when you get voyager back to earth" with that Q was gone and Paige return thirty minutes later in sick bay. "Ah Paige, I see that you have returned to us. So I take it your here for a checkup" when Paige entered the mess hall she saw Vorik and Tuvok who hadn't seen her that was until Neelix saw her "Paige" "Neelix, hello can I have tea I've got to get the bridge." Two minutes later she had left and Vorik just stared at the door wondering if he made the right choice ending his bond with her.

Paige stood in the turbo lift, she looked different not from her pregnancy she had cut her hair shorter, her thought were interrupted by Harry Kim entering the lift "Bridge" he said "morning" they both said as they left and the Captain spotted her "Paige. Ready room now"

When they entered the Captain _hugged_her, "um Captain your hurting me" Paige said before she let go "Q told me about the child!" Paige stood the shocked that he had told her that, but Q has had a soft spot for Kathryn Janeway "Right, apart from the Doctor you know. Ok then." "How are you feeling?" her captain asked "Good, great really!" Paige said "I need to get_ back to work now" Oh of course_ go." The captain said_ waving to the door. _

_Four long months later _

"You don't have much longer to go plus you're not showing much for seven months I'm only four" Paige said walking in to sick bay to see Tom Paris "Morning ladies the doctor with be with you soon" he said walking out looking at the pair oddly "How long until he finds out then?" Paige said sitting on the bed with her hand on her stomach "when are you going to tell him, you know he does have a right to know 

that he's got a child" "I know, if I had my way never would be the answer" she said waving her hand towards the doctor's office when a blue ball of light flew from her had. "Wtf was that!" Paige asked with the captain looking at her hand "Captain are you ok" the commanders voice came over the com "Yes I'm fine so is Paige," "what was the weapon that had been fired?" he asked "Paige was it somehow" she said ending the chat. "I don't know how I just did that" she said getting down off the bed just as the Doctor walked through the door. "Right let's check how the pair of you are doing then" he said getting the tri-quarter, two seconds later he looked at her, "Do you want to know the sex of your child" the Doctor said as Chakotay walked through the door "No we don't" he said "I wasn't talking to the captain!" he said as the Commanders eyes fell on Paige "Paige" "Yes now do you" "No, I don't as long as it's healthy I'll be fine" she said getting off the bed with the commanders help "Ah so this is why Paige has been with you a lot birthing classes and pre-natal class" the captain and Paige smiled as the doctor was making a list of thing that the pair of them need to do.

When the two of them entered the mess hall Paige didn't bother to look around. "Evening Neelix. Just some fruit for me and a cup of tea." Paige said as she grabs the coffee off of the captain who was in protests "No, now we both have had to give up things over our pregnancies." Paige said giving the cup back to Neelix "Ah I guess that I'm banned then." "Yes" Paige and Neelix both said.

A few hours later Paige was tending to the Neelix's plants Vorik walked in. "Paige, can we talk?" he said "What about!" Paige replied watering a row of tomatoes "Your pregnancy!" as Paige dropped the watering can "I was sat in the mess hall earlier when you and the captain walked in then I heard something that shocked me." Paige picked the can up as she turned and said "And what would that be?" "That not only is the captain pregnant but you are as well." Paige looked at him "Took you long enough" her former bond mate and husband stood in front of her "I made a mistake cutting you out of my life, you are still my wife, and now the mother of my child" Paige stood there in front of him about to say that it might just be to late when her com badge went off. "Go ahead captain,"

"Can you come to my ready room" "sure I'll be there soon" she started to leave but stopped and placed a hand over her stomach as her baby started to kick, Vorik walked up to her "It's kicking feel!" she said taking his hand, Vorik looked at her and was just about to leave when Paige grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"Enter" the captain said 30 minutes later "You called!" Paige said "It seems that the planet that Voyager is in orbit of needs a female to beam down" "Are you not going to go then?" "Yes I'm going but you have to come since you're my birthing partner!" the captain said leaving her ready room "So you are going to be there at the birth 

Chakotay?" Tom asked "No, Paige is her birthing partner" the commander said "Why Paige!" Tom said "Well since she's pregnant as well they have done it all together!" the commander stopped knowing that he had just told Tom something that didn't need to be told just yet. But it was about it get worst as Paige and the Captain left the ready room and Tom couldn't help it he turned and said "So how far Paige" as Paige looked at Chakotay with a death glare "What?" "How far along are you in your pregnancy?" "Right, I'll see you in the transporter room Captain" she said before leaving the bridge "Tom what did you say that for." The captain said looking at Chakotay "He told me" Tom said looking at Chakotay, while Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the pair.

As Paige walked into Engineering she spotted Vorik "Tom knows, the Commander told him and everyone is going find out" she said leaning against the console while him looked at her "really" he said their bond was still there but neither one used it since they spilt. "Paige, are you free tonight?" he asked "Yes, but I was just going to use it to sleep" she said "but if it involved food I could be tempted." She said turning to the door but stopped and turned to face him and kissed him.


End file.
